


Four Vlogs and a Wedding

by lettersinpetals



Series: This love isn't crazy [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pointless fluff, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Road Trips, Social Media, Travel, Weddings, a disgusting amount of fluff, vlogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersinpetals/pseuds/lettersinpetals
Summary: It only took two photos for Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi to break the internet.The popular and somewhat infamous couple had recently represented Japan in the 2021 Olympics. Two months have passed since, and their Instagram updates informed the country that they were vacationing in California.And if their latest posts were to be believed...they had just eloped. In Las Vegas.--Sakusa and Atsumu go road tripping in California. What could go wrong?
Relationships: MSBY Black Jackals & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu & MSBY Black Jackals, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: This love isn't crazy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864450
Comments: 265
Kudos: 1917
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics, SakuAtsu Fics, ~SakuAtsu~





	1. The Trip

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't noticed yet, this whole series is inspired by Carly Rae Jepsen's song "This Love Isn't Crazy," and apparently I'm unable to stop there. This fic is heavily inspired by CRJ's album "Dedicated Side B," and I shamelessly interject or reference lyrics here. Stan the queen. It’s her music that compelled me to write this in a feverish, sleep-deprived frenzy.
> 
> I thought of the grossest, most shameless self-indulgent fic I could possibly write, and this was born. This is extremely dialogue heavy! Like, it’s 80 percent dialogue. If you’re looking for plot, this ain’t the place, bud. This is just pointless, slice-of-life fluff all the way. Oh, and it’s a sequel of the past two fics in this series, so read that first!
> 
> P.S. Don’t think about the expenses or the logistics in this. They were never taken into consideration when I was writing this lmao.

**[September 14]**

It only took two photos for Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi to break the internet.

The popular and somewhat infamous couple had recently represented Japan in the 2021 Olympics. Two months have passed since, and their Instagram updates informed the country that they were vacationing in California.

And if their latest posts were to be believed...they had just eloped. In Las Vegas.

**Miya Atsumu** @miyaatsumu

Where to next, Miya Kiyoomi?

[Photo: Kiyoomi was leaning by an open car door, hands in his jacket pocket. The vehicle was pulled up by the road, and the desert stretched behind him. The sun was setting, and the wind tousled his hair. The corner of his lips were curled up into an almost-smile.]

> **meianshuugo** ...Excuse me?
> 
> **inunakishion** please tell me you didn’t do what i think you just did
> 
> **bokutokoutarou** huh??? Whatdya mean tsumutsumu?

The photo immediately made waves, alerting thousands of people that Something Was Up. Suspicions were confirmed when the other half of the disaster couple posted his own photo.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi** @sakusakiyoomi

Now I don’t hate California after all

[Photo: It seemed to be a professionally-taken long-exposure photo of the two of them kissing, surrounded in bright, neon lights. There were light trails and blurry moving elements in the photo, but the ring on Kiyoomi’s finger was crystal clear from where his hand was cupping Atsumu’s face.]

> **inunakishion** oh hell no
> 
> **hinatashouyou** is that...oh my god
> 
> **meianshuugo** i am going to kill you both

\--

**_Did Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi just get hitched in Las Vegas?_ **

**_Olympians Miya Atsumu, Sakusa Kiyoomi, tie the knot in surprise Vegas wedding_ **

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi’s latest photo is now the most liked Instagram post in Japan_ **

\--

**[September 24]**

The press and dozens of enthusiastic fans were waiting for the couple when they arrived back in Japan after their two-week trip. They were aided by security to pass through, but they did greet the cameras and the fans, and their matching gold rings were visible when they waved.

**Miya Atsumu** @miyaatsumu

Good to be home! I know you all have questions, and they will be answered. Aren’t yall glad we filmed our trip for a vlog? Too much content though, so it’ll be separated into four. Tune in to MSBY Black Jackals’ YouTube channel in the next couple weeks!

By the time the first vlog dropped days after they arrived back in Japan, hundreds of thousands of people were close to bursting, wanting to find out exactly what went down in that fateful trip to California.

\--

**Vlog #1: The Trip**

**[September 9]**

“Hello, you,” Atsumu said into the camera. “Been a while.”

“Two months is not a while,” Kiyoomi said from beside him. 

“Yeah, but there hasn’t been a vlog just about us since the documentary thing!” Atsumu argued. “And we weren’t even the ones who filmed that. Anyway. Hi. It’s me, Atsumu, and this is Kiyoomi. Obviously. If you don’t know us...what are you doing watching this?”

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes from beside him. “Please, get on with it, this is getting embarrassing.”

“Right. As you may have noticed, we are in a plane.” He moved the camera a bit to prove it. “Because we are going to California. Just the two of us. Tell ‘em, Omi.”

“We’re just going on vacation,” Kiyoomi said unenthusiastically. “We got time off after the Olympics.”

“Thanks for all your support over that, by the way. We’re still pretty thrilled about the whole thing, but also extremely exhausted. So, we’re going away for two weeks, ‘cause we deserve it. And we have a crazy fun plan for our trip.”

“ _Atsumu_ has a crazy, and entirely too ambitious plan for our trip.”

“We’re going on a West Coast road trip from San Francisco to Los Angeles. Fun right?”

“I’m exhausted just thinking about it,” Kiyoomi said.

“And that’s why I’m driving. Don’t worry about it! It’s going to be fine.”

“Right. What can go wrong?”

“Nothing will go wrong, Omi-Omi! Well, this one’s clearly cranky and needs to sleep, so we’ll see you all when we land. Later!” Atsumu waved then pressed a hand against the lens, turning the screen dark.

\--

**[September 9]**

“Hello, San Francisco,” an exhausted-looking Atsumu said, pulling down the mask he was wearing and tucking it under his chin. “We’re here. That was a pretty horrible 9-hour flight. We left Osaka at night and now it’s 2 p.m. here, on the same damn day.”

He moved the camera so Kiyoomi could be seen trailing behind him. They were dragging their luggage across the airport. “You alright, babe?”

“No,” Kiyoomi said pitifully. “That was the crappiest sleep ever. I wanna nap.”

Atsumu chuckled. “We didn’t come here to sleep, but we’ll rest a bit when we get to the hotel.” He looked at the camera. “We still need to go rent a car. It was a bitch looking for a one-way rental, ‘cause we arrived here in SFO, but we’re departing from LAX. But that’s handled, we just gotta find the thing.”

“And where is the thing.”

Atsumu stopped and looked around. “You have better English, you ask Information.”

Kiyoomi glared at him, his own mask firmly in place.

“Okay, I’ll go ask, sheesh. Watch my stuff, please.”

He took the camera with him as he approached Information. “Excuse me, where can we find the rental cars? This company?” he asked in English, showing his phone.

The lady gave them some directions, telling them to go up and take the AirTrain towards the building for rental companies.

Then they were off again.

While they were waiting for the AirTrain, Atsumu focused the camera on Kiyoomi, who looked exhausted. From behind the camera, his hand reached out and cupped the back of Kiyoomi’s head, thumb resting near his ear. “Poor thing. Tired?”

Kiyoomi nodded. “That was a shitty flight. Let’s never do that again.”

Atsumu started patting Kiyoomi’s hair, stroking fingers through wavy locks. “Well, we gotta go home eventually. Then we want to go to Europe next year, remember?”

Kiyoomi’s brows scrunched together. “Let’s cross that bridge when we get there.”

Atsumu laughed and the AirTrain arrived. “Okay, let’s do this.”

\--

Kiyoomi filmed Atsumu on the wheel, as he drove them across an endless stretch of road.

“Is it a good idea for an exhausted foreigner to drive on this deadly freeway, with no idea where to go?” Atsumu asked, briefly grasping for his mask with one hand to take it off and discard it.

Then he answered his own question. “Probably not. Baby, _please_ , the Waze, dammit. If I accidentally kill us, I’ll have to find you in the afterlife and that sounds decidedly _not_ fun.”

Kiyoomi said, “The Waze _is_ on, you dramatic idiot. It says go straight ahead, then exit right in 500 meters.”

“Omi, why are people driving so damn fast, they could cause an accident and die. I’m low-key terrified.”

The camera panned to show the wide, wide freeway ahead, while hills whip past them.

“It’s so...wide,” Kiyoomi observed. “And...empty.”

“Yeah. We’re definitely not used to this kind of sight. Where are we staying again?”

“Sheraton. In Fisherman’s Wharf.”

“Alright.”

The song “California Dreamin’” by The Mamas & The Papas started to play as the video sped up, slowing down to show the Embarcadero area, then stopping until they reached the underground parking of the hotel.

“Thank fuck, we made it. Oh god, we still have to check in, I’m exhausted.” Atsumu clapped his face with both hands. “Let’s go.”

In the lobby, Atsumu took a video of Kiyoomi on the check in counter while he sat on a couch. “He took pity on me and decided to handle the checking in part. He’s so nice sometimes. Only to me, though.”

Fast forward to when they reach the room. Atsumu gave a brief tour of the place, then said, “Okay, I can’t. I need a bath, then a nap, I’ll see you later, goodbye.”

\--

**[September 10]**

“Hey everyone, it’s Day Two of our trip,” Atsumu greeted. “And I am ashamed to say that we did not wake up when we took that ‘nap.’ So I’m calling this the first official day. Whatever, we’re here for two weeks anyway, and now we’re feeling totally refreshed, right, Omi-Omi?”

Kiyoomi nodded.

Atsumu returned the camera to his face. “Okay, I think we really suck at this vlogging thing, sorry. Our manager was basically like, oh you’re going on a trip? Here, take this camera and film everything. I mean, I also want to remember and document everything so…We’re going to try our best.”

He shifted the camera to focus on Kiyoomi. “Tell them where we are, Omi-Omi.”

“In line to ride the cable car. We _have_ a car. But apparently we have to ride...the cable car.”

“We can’t go to San Francisco and not ride the cable car, Omi!”

They seemed to have a kick out of riding the cable car. The next few minutes of the video show bits of the couple visiting the tourist spots: Lombard Street, Marina District, the Palace of Fine Arts.

Then they wandered around the Mission District and had dinner and drinks at a pub there. Atsumu ended up chatting up with some locals, who told them the best places to go, while Kiyoomi nursed a beer.

“You two best buds, then?” someone asked Atsumu, nodding at Kiyoomi. He was speaking English, and Japanese subtitles flashed on the screen.

Atsumu grinned proudly. “He’s my boyfriend, actually.”

“Oh, cool!” the man replied. “How long have you been together? You know, gay marriage is totally legal here.”

Atsumu blinked at him and ignored the last remark. “Two...three years? Almost three years?”

Kiyoomi nodded, and said in English, “We got together in October, two years ago. Third anniversary next month.”

Their new friend looked from one to the other. “You two could not be any more different.”

This made Atsumu look highly amused. “We get that all the time. If you only knew.”

They ended up taking group pictures together, the locals asking Atsumu and Kiyoomi for their Instagram handles so they could tag them. 

Then they lost it when they saw both their follower counts and their bio.

“Sakusa Kiyoomi, _205k followers_ ? MSBY Black Jackals, and Japan's... _National Volleyball Team 2021_?!” There was a flurry of tapping on phone screens. “Miya Atsumu, 227k followers...also a Black Jackal and also part of the National Team, holy shit! You guys are famous?!”

“You are starting to speak too fast for us to understand but I know some of those words by heart so…” Atsumu grinned smugly and shrugged a shoulder. “Yeah?”

“Tsumu gets more followers because he likes to post shirtless pictures,” Kiyoomi said, his tone belying how he felt about that.

Atsumu slid him a knowing sideways smirk. “They also follow me to see a glimpse of your gorgeous face.”

A woman with a shaved head told the bartender, “Dude, you gotta print out pictures of these two and tack it on the wall somewhere. You got Olympians over here.”

Then there was a round of drinks on the house and the video transitioned into a montage of evening fun.

\--

“Once again, Tsumu managed to charm the pants off everyone,” Kiyoomi reported to the camera as they walked in a dark street, only illuminated by street lights. “At least we got some nice tips from them.”

“Did you completely miss how half the people in that bar were eyeing you?” Atsumu asked him. “I can’t take you anywhere! Maybe I should just lock you up at home.”

“That would be a dream,” Kiyoomi deadpanned.

“Did you have fun, Omi-Omi? That was a pretty productive first official day, wasn’t it?”

“I guess. It was fine.”

“More to explore tomorrow.”

“Mmm.”

“Let’s say goodnight and pick up again in the morning.”

“Yeah. It’s pretty cold. Goodnight.”

\--

**[September 11]**

They had a (freezing) bay cruise the next morning, then explored the tourist hotspot that was Fisherman’s Wharf. Atsumu had too much fun in the candy and chocolate stores, and Kiyoomi had to dig his heels in and drag him out.

Then it was time for lunch.

“This is apparently a popular food chain here, it’s called Gott’s,” Atsumu’s voice informed viewers as he showcased the food they ordered. “We got a hotdog, a burger, and some shakes. Bad idea, because we didn’t even exercise this morning. We haven’t exercised since we got here. We’re going to get fat.”

“Impossible.”

"Well, we are definitely going to have to exercise a lot when we get back home.”

“Future Kiyoomi Problems.”

Atsumu snorted. “Well go on, try it.” The camera was solely on Kiyoomi, who was staring at the food in trepidation.

Then he picked up the hotdog sandwich and bit it.

He made a face. Atsumu sounded like he was holding back a laugh as he demanded, “Well?”

Kiyoomi licked his lips and patted his mouth with a tissue primly. “If I had made this, I simply would not have put all this yellow and red and white sauce on the hotdog.”

Atsumu laughed. “You know, people here also put onions and relish on it.”

“That — that's even worse.”

Atsumu laughed harder.

\--

“It’s 7 p.m.,” Atsumu’s voice announced, as the video showed a dark street ahead. “It’s crazy cold for some reason —”

“We’re by the bay.”

“And we have no more energy to go out and find a restaurant, so we’re going to the nearest convenience store and then hole back in the hotel.”

“No more hotdogs, please.”

“As you wish, my dear.”

They entered the 7 Eleven and studied the shelves and refrigerators.

“I have never seen most of these stuff before,” Atsumu said. “They look quite interesting.” A gloved hand plucked up a burrito from the refrigerator.

They brought their purchases to the cashier, who told them to go ahead and heat their stuff in the microwave.

“Er, so we gotta do this ourselves…”

“How weird. Try not to break anything.”

“Your faith in me is astounding, Omi. I guess we just press these buttons.”

They stuffed the burrito and another sandwich inside the microwave. They poked and prodded at the buttons and waited. And waited.

The familiar Spongebob title card popped up to say, “A few minutes later.”

Kiyoomi was crouched over the microwave trying fruitlessly to peek inside. “Tsumu, I’m starting to smell smoke.”

“What? Oh my god. Turn it off.”

When they opened the door, smoke wafted out gently.

“What the—? What button did you press?!” Kiyoomi hissed.

“Like, 15 minutes maybe? That’s what it said in the instructions!”

Kiyomi started fanning his hands into the microwave, trying to cool it down. The camera captured the glare he sent Atsumu, who was starting to snicker.

Atsumu’s hand reached in and dragged the burrito out, letting it flop onto the table. He turned it over to check the instructions. “It says...15 seconds.”

He moved the camera just in time to see Kiyoomi cover his eyes in sheer embarrassment and frustration. “Just get us out of here before we’re kicked out and banned.”

They quickly and carelessly dumped their purchases in the plastic bag they were given. The camera moved wildly as it was passed from one hand to another, pointing to the floor as they hastily made their escape.

When they reached the street outside, Atsumu started laughing. Kiyoomi lifted the camera and started filming his boyfriend, who braced himself with one hand against the wall as he bent over, howling.

“Yes, that's right,” Kiyoomi stated. “Act as if you didn’t almost set the microwave on fire.”

Atsumu started wiping tears of mirth out of his eyes, trying to get his breathing back to normal. “Oh my god. That shit’s hilarious.”

“Who the fuck heats a sandwich or burrito for 15 minutes?”

“Hey, you didn’t say anything either!”

Kiyoomi let out an irritated sound and started walking away. “Now we have to find something else to eat.”

“Hey wait! Look Omi, the sea is right there. Let’s go check it out!”

Kiyoomi made another frustrated sound, but it was more of a defeat.

The video cut to them standing side by side by a railing, the sea calm and silent behind them. A nearby streetlamp was their only source of light.

They were eating their purchases from 7 Eleven.

“It’s not that bad,” Atsumu said.

“It tastes like smoke,” Kiyoomi said flatly. Then took another ginger bite at his sandwich.

“Well, this still beats sitting in a crowded restaurant, right?”

“Yes Atsumu, standing outside in the freezing cold, eating burned and dry food is exactly how I wanted to spend tonight. Thank you.” Atsumu laughed unapologetically and Kiyoomi sighed. “God. What am I going to do with you?”

Atsumu nudged his face against Kiyoomi’s cheek and pressed a sweet kiss there. “It’s a nice night though, right?” He gazed up at him with a hopeful little smile.

Kiyoomi looked back at him. “You drive me crazy.” Then he caved, sighing. “It’s a nice night.”

\--

**[September 27]**

**_Miya Atsumu, Sakusa Kiyoomi drop first vlog from California trip_ **

**_LIST: SakuAtsu’s cutest and funniest moments in San Francisco_ **

**_California locals lose their minds after meeting Olympians Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi_ **

**Bokuto Koutarou** @bokutokoutarou

Still waiting for the so-called wedding...WHERE IS IT!

 **Komori Motoya** @komorimotoya

The way @sakusakiyoomi is so weak for @miyaatsumu...as your cousin, i’m very ashamed

 **Hinata Shouyou** @hinatashouyou

Am I the only one who thinks eating charred konbini food by the sea during a cold night is romantic?

 **Meian Shuugo** @meianshuugo

Third day into their trip...they almost set fire to a microwave...why am i surprised…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve only been to San Francisco (and neighboring cities and counties) so everything from here on out will be pulled from my ass lol. SakuAtsu’s lucky I like making itineraries. Also, Sheraton Fisherman’s Wharf was where me and my officemate stayed when we were sent there, and it was really a new experience for us to heat up our burrito and sandwich by ourselves in 7 Eleven. I was so worried about burning them, but thank god I’m not as dumb as these two.
> 
> If anyone wants to know what the spot they ate dinner at looks like, I can post a photo on Twitter (@lettersinpetals).


	2. The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost puked at how much fluff I wrote
> 
> Their itinerary is totally unfeasible btw lmao. I didn't go to the places mentioned here, but join me as I pretend anyway

**[September 12]**

“Well, it’s been fun, San Francisco. But it’s time to move on,” Atsumu told the camera situated on the dashboard. “Where to next, babe?”

“Yosemite Valley. It’s going to be a 4-hour drive.”

“Easy peasy.” Atsumu put on his seatbelt and reminded Kiyoomi to do the same. “We good?”

“Yeah.”

“We didn’t forget anything?”

“No.”

“Okay, just one last thing…” Atsumu fiddled with his phone and the center controls then Carly Rae Jepsen’s “Run Away With Me” blasted on the speakers. “Awesome.”

Kiyoomi looked like he was being tortured but remained silent.

And then they were off.

\--

The camera panned across the gorgeous view of lush trees and majestic rock formations.

“We made it to Yosemite Park,” Atsumu said. “It’s only 9 a.m. so we have a lot of time to explore. We’re currently overlooking the valley and we’re eventually going to make our way down there.” A hand popped up in the frame to point. Then the camera panned to the side and focused on Kiyoomi, who seemed to be absorbing the view. “What do you think?”

“It’s pretty,” Kiyoomi decided.

“This might get grueling. We’re gonna trek a lot.”

Kiyoomi slid a sideways glance at him. “More grueling than our daily Olympic-level practices?”

“You’re right, we totally got this.”

They went to Yosemite Valley first, then hiked to the base of Yosemite Falls. They had brunch, then proceeded to visit Bridalveil Falls, then went up close to El Capitan and the Half Dome.

There was one hilarious moment where Atsumu got careless and slipped on the hike to Bridalveil Falls, something Kiyoomi was lucky enough to catch on camera. He could be heard quietly snickering as Atsumu struggled to pick himself up.

Atsumu pouted. “You’re so mean, Omi-Omi.”

Then a hand appeared in the frame palm up. Atsumu cheered up instantly and he took the offered hand. Kiyoomi hoisted him up. “You baby.”

They ended their tour at the Sentinel Bridge and basked in the view of the Dome reflected in the Merced River. It looked like a wonderland.

“Oh god now we have to trek back to the carpark,” Atsumu whined.

“Were you not the one who made this itinerary.”

Atsumu blew a raspberry.

They made their way back to their rental and slumped back into it. There was some shuffling as they settled in, rehydrating and taking a breather.

Kiyoomi was manning the camera and he focused it on Atsumu who had his head back against the headrest, eyes closed.

“Okay, I’m starting to feel it,” Atsumu muttered. “Why did we do this again?”

Kiyoomi reached out and stroked his knuckles against Atsumu’s cheek. Atsumu turned his head, opening his eyes to gaze at him.

“Want me to drive?” Kiyoomi’s voice seemed uncharacteristically soft.

Atsumu kept looking at him, eyes somewhere above the camera. He shook his head slowly. “I’m good.”

“It’s a four-hour drive to Monterey.” Kiyoomi’s knuckles ran down Atsumu’s cheek again.

Atsumu winced a little but said, “Easy peasy.”

“I’ll drive.”

Atsumu caught Kiyoomi’s hand in his and he pressed firm kisses to it, eyes closing briefly.

Then he straightened, let go of Kiyoomi’s hand, and turned the engine on. He hooked his elbow on his seat as he turned to look through the back of the car, then started backing out of the parking space.

“Atsumu.”

“I’m good, I’m great. Let’s go to Monterey.”

He faced forward, put his hands on the wheel, and drove.

\--

"...and to this day, Osamu swears it wasn't him who pushed me into that lake, but I _know_ it was. And that's the story of how I almost died," Atsumu concluded. He was still driving, but slower now, across what seemed like a town. He had his window down, and his blonde hair would often be tousled by the wind.

"Pity. I could've been spared from all this misery if Osamu did the job properly," Kiyoomi said with an expressionless face.

"You know what —"

"I bet you cried."

"I don't know anyone who wouldn't cry —!"

\--

They were in a tiny room, which seemed to just barely pass Kiyoomi’s standards.

“We’re here at Monterey,” Atsumu announced, his arm stretched to show the room behind him. “We’re staying overnight in this inn before hitting the road again tomorrow morning. But the day isn’t over yet.”

“You’re about to collapse out of exhaustion.” Kiyoomi was glaring at the back of Atsumu’s head.

Atsumu turned to face him. “I’m _fine_. Are you?”

“ _I'm_ fine. I’m not the one who’s been driving since 5 a.m.”

“Well, we gotta eat dinner, so let’s go. I’m good, Omi-Omi, promise.”

\--

They strolled down the scenic and historical Fisherman’s Wharf, before deciding on a casual seafood restaurant. They sat outside to enjoy the ambience.

“It’s the wind that’s going to kill me,” Kiyoomi said, voice somewhat shaky. He tightened his scarf around his neck.

“It just cuts through the bone, doesn’t it? If it weren’t for the wind, the weather would actually be pleasant. Bet it’s deadly in January though,” Atsumu said.

When the food arrived, Atsumu showcased the clam chowder the place was famous for. “Er, I’m not gonna lie, that _sounds_ weird, but it looks pretty good, so.”

“Just eat it. You haven’t eaten since brunch and it’s past 7.” The frown could be heard in Kiyoomi’s voice.

Atsumu made a face at the camera. “He nags. He’s worse than my brother.”

Fingers flicked Atsumu’s forehead.

“Ow, okay.” He scooped the soup with a spoon and studied it for a moment, finally stuffing it in his mouth when Kiyoomi snapped, “ _Eat it_.”

Atsumu raised his brows. “Okay, that’s good.”

The two of them finished their dinner, before continuing their exploration. They popped into stores and shops, many of which seemed quirky or family-owned.

Then they were back in the hotel.

“Okay _now_ I’m really exhausted. Time to rest for now, I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Say goodnight, Omi-Omi.”

“Bath, then bed. _Now_ , Tsumu.”

Atsumu winced then cut off the video.

**[September 13]**

“Good morning.” The soft greeting was for Kiyoomi, who was sitting at the end of the bed, hugging Atsumu’s bent legs, which were positioned as if he was going to do sit ups. Kiyoomi’s face was resting on Atsumu’s propped up knees.

Kiyoomi muttered something intelligible.

“What was that?” Atsumu’s voice sounded amused.

“I said I hate California.” Kiyoomi moved his head a little so he could glare at Atsumu, who seemed to be on his back in bed, filming.

“And why is that?”

“The weather’s weird,” he muttered. “It’s pretty chilly, but in the morning and night it’s freezing. But every place we go to has somehow different weather than the other. How could that happen? I hate it.”

“Do you need thicker jackets?”

“ _No_. Why did we come here again?”

“We’ve never been and we thought it would be fun?”

Kiyoomi scowled and rested his face against Atsumu’s knees again. “It’s not fun if you’re running yourself ragged.” His words were muffled, but the subtitles made it clear what he just said.

“So that’s what this is about?”

Silence.

Atsumu’s hand reached out to stroke through dark curls. “Hey. Baby. We’ll chill today, okay? We’re just gonna go sightseeing. I’m only gonna be driving for like, two or so hours. It’s only a hundred miles to our next stop. Really.”

More silence.

Fondness coloring his voice, Atsumu said, “Let’s stay in here for another couple hours, how’s that?”

A beat, then Kiyoomi’s curls bobbed as he nodded his head.

“Alright then. You can let go of my legs now, I’m not going anywhere, okay? Except maybe the bathroom, because I really need to pee.”

Arms tightened around Atsumu’s legs. Kiyoomi shook his head against Atsumu’s knees.

Atsumu just laughed helplessly, the sound gentle in the intimacy of the moment.

\--

When they finally hit the road, the couple went to the tiny town of Carmel first, a charming little gem by the sea.

“Oh my gosh. This place is so cute,” Atsumu gushed. “Okay, I didn’t think it would be this cute when I was trying to piece together an itinerary.”

“I like this town,” Kiyoomi said.

“See, aren’t you glad we rolled out of bed?”

“Don’t start with me, Miya.”

They strolled across a stone-paved alleyway lined with unique-looking shops that looked like they were straight out of a fairytale book. They stopped by the Carmel Bakery for a light breakfast to go, and ate pretzels as they strolled across the town.

“Americans are really friendly aren’t they?” Atsumu observed.

“Yes, they are extremely forward,” Kiyoomi said, sounding a bit put off about that.

“They just randomly start conversations. We were eating in this hole in the wall in Chinatown the other night and one woman just started talking to us from the other table, asking what we were eating because it looked good. I thought Omi-Omi was going to bite her head off.”

“She tapped me on the shoulder.”

“I’m proud of you for not snapping,” Atsumu teased.

When they reached the edge of the town, which overlooked the sea, Atsumu said, “For some reason, I’m reminded of that poem by Edgar Allan Poe. I've been trying to remember it this whole time, it's Annabel Lee.”

Atsumu caught the way Kiyoomi whipped his head to stare at him. “I’m surprised you even know any poems. Or poets for that matter.”

“Hey!” Atsumu protested. “I’ll have you know I paid attention in my English classes, and that’s why we’re not dead in a ditch yet. Weren’t you made to memorize stuff like that too?”

Kiyoomi shrugged. “Sure. But that was years ago.” He raised an eyebrow. “Let’s hear it then. The poem.”

“Eh, I barely remember it. I know the first line like, _‘It was many and many a year ago in a kingdom by the sea_.’ Then maybe the last paragraph, ‘cause it was surprisingly dark and disturbing.”

“I vaguely remember this.”

“' _For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_ _And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes of the beautiful Annabel Lee’..._ then I forgot. But it’s something like that."

Kiyoomi looked at him slightly wide-eyed. “That actually sounded good.”

“Why do you sound so surprised?” Atsumu demanded.

Kiyoomi shook his head, smirking a little. “Why’d you remember that now?”

“I dunno...the sea, the cold, the silence, it’s all pretty eerie.” It was overcast from what viewers could tell. “And the love of his life sounded really gorgeous the way he described her. And kind of haunting. Just like the love of _my_ life.”

Kiyoomi averted his eyes and stared hard at the sea. His cheeks were suddenly flushed.

“Anyone ever tell you that you belong in a poem?”

“Shut up, Atsumu.”

Atsumu chuckled. “He gets shy,” he whispered conspiratorially.

Kiyoomi crossed his arms and glared at him in disgust. “Let’s go already.”

“As you wish.”

\--

They drove past the Big Sur slowly, stopping occasionally and leaving the car to take pictures.

They had just eaten lunch at a deli and were on their way to drive to another city when Atsumu suddenly slammed on the brakes, causing both of them to jerk forward on their seats. Atsumu turned down the volume of their music to zero.

“What the hell, man?” He seemed to be addressing whatever it was in front of them. “Dude really cut in front of us to try to park? There are like, lots of other spaces!”

“What is he doing?” Kiyoomi looked mystified. “No, go back, idiot.”

They stared in disdain at the scene in front of them for a few moments. Then Atsumu snorted and turned to look through the rear window. He started backing up.

Kiyoomi suddenly smirked in amusement, and tugged at Atsumu’s sleeve, “Look, look at what he’s doing now.”

Atsumu stopped the car and whirled around to look at the scene. He and Kiyoomi started to laugh.

“No, no!” Atsumu said. “Omi, I can’t watch this anymore, I’m going out. He literally scraped the back of his car on the barrier thing.” He started grasping at the door handle.

“Wear a mask,” Kiyoomi said absently.

Atsumu dug in between their seats for a packet of disposable masks, then fished one out. After putting it on, he pulled at the hand brake and left.

Kiyoomi took the camera from its mount to show Atsumu approaching the car in front of them, crouching by the driver’s window and knocking.

“Atsumu is a fixer,” Kiyoomi said, his voice soft. “Anything that goes bump, he’ll try to fix it. That’s probably the only reason we’re still together right now.”

Then an elderly man was seen getting out of the car, and Kiyoomi said, “ _Oh_. Um, oops.”

Atsumu entered the car, while the old man shuffled out of the way. After a few seconds, the car was neatly parked, and Atsumu got out to speak to the man who seemed to be gushing over him, bowing back at him.

Kiyoomi filmed Atsumu as he entered their rental again, the old man happily on his way to a shop. The blonde was wide-eyed as he settled in and put his seatbelt on again. Then he pulled down the mask and hooked it under his chin. “Omi, we just laughed at an old man. We’re evil, absolutely evil.”

Kiyoomi snorted and put the camera back in the mount, and the car started moving again.

“Good thing you wore a mask,” Kiyoomi said finally. “You could’ve caught all kinds of diseases from him.”

Kiyoomi was pursing his lips hard to tamp down on the smile. But he lost it when Atsumu broke and started laughing.

They laughed and laughed and laughed, and trees slipped behind them as they sped through the quiet road together.

\--

“Hey,” Atsumu greeted the camera. “We are now in Cambria, some village here in Cali. As I promised Omi, we were super chill today. It’s only 5 p.m. and we’re at this boardwalk thing. It’s really nice.”

Atsumu put his arm around Kiyoomi and drew him into the frame. “Are you still mad?”

Kiyoomi looked at him. Then he pressed a kiss on Atsumu’s cheek then walked off.

Atsumu didn’t move. He stared into the distance and said, “Three years. Three years and I still don’t know exactly what runs through that mind of his.”

He gave the camera a somewhat baffled yet awed look. “He keeps me on my toes, that one.”

**[September 14]**

The camera shook and steadied as Atsumu swam into focus. Gentle sunlight fell on his face, illuminating his hair.

“Hey. It’s 6 a.m. September 14th. We’re still in Cambria — we stayed overnight, because it was going to be a long drive ahead, but...plans have changed. It’s going to be an even _longer_ drive.

“We’re leaving in a couple hours, and Omi’s still sleeping, but I’m literally just here outside this cheap ass motel we’re staying at, just...thinking. See, when I was planning this, I was trying really hard to balance practicality with Kiyoomi’s standards, and he’s been surprisingly fine with it. He’s been a trooper.

“But I did feel bad about upsetting him the other day, and that made me feel bad about what I’m putting him through — I wanted to make this trip as painless for him as possible but there are times I feel like I’m pushing him too hard. I’ve been treading the lines of his boundaries since we got here, and for _some_ reason, he’s barely complained.

“Last night, I watched him as he tried to make himself comfortable on the bed. And I stood by the window and wondered, for the millionth time, what he was thinking. So I said, ‘Omi, I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking much about comfort because I figured we’d just sleep and go.’

“And he didn’t look mad, and at this point it was really starting to freak me out. He just said, ‘It’s fine.’ Isn’t that what people say when they’re _not_ fine?” Atsumu was frowning.

“So finally I asked, ‘Okay, what’s up with you, you have been surprisingly ‘ _fine’_ with everything, and I keep waiting for you to snap but it’s not happening and it’s freaking me out.’ And then he was just like, ‘Because I’m fine. I’m good. This is good.’

“And I just snapped and said, ‘How is it good?!’” Atsumu leaned against a brick wall and stared off into space.

“And then he said…’Because I’m with you, so I’m good. I don’t care if we have to sleep on cardboard in wherever it is you want to take me next. If I’m with you, then it’s good’.”

Atsumu turned bright eyes to the camera. “When I say I cried, I mean I fucking cried. And then...I fell to my knees and practically begged him to marry me.” He started laughing, and it was like watching the sunrise.

“Yup, you heard that right. I proposed. I said 'Marry me right now,' and he said yes! Well technically, he said, ' _No,_ I'm not marrying you tonight, we'll do it tomorrow.' He's insane, right? More insane than _me_ , right? I didn’t even have a ring!” Smiling, he looked out to somewhere no one else could see. He was silent for a few moments.

“You know, people would sometimes come up to me and go, ‘Wow. Sakusa Kiyoomi.’ And I’d just be like, ‘I know right? I have no idea how I managed that!’” His smile turned secretive.

“I still really don’t. There are days I could hardly believe he’s holding my hand, how am I supposed to believe he’s marrying me now? Me, the guy who annoys him the most out of all the people he’s ever met? I mean, the dude is untouchable, I probably annoyed him into liking me or something...There was a time I kept waiting for him to snap out it. The thing is, everyone’s got it right and he does deserve better, someone who isn’t as careless with him as me, who isn’t as generally insufferable as me. But he said yes, so I’m just not going to question it, I’m just going to make sure that he won’t leave.

“I know this thing seems sudden and kind of out of nowhere, but I knew when we first got together that he was it for me. That sounds insane, but I swear it’s true. He just came out of nowhere, and I decided, yup. This is it. Granted, I definitely wasn’t thinking about marriage, or forever, or anything back then. We were still young, and there were things we were focused on accomplishing, you know?

“And there was a time where we were touch and go and I didn’t think we would make it. When I was sure that I was always just going to disappoint him because I wasn’t enough, and that there’s someone out there who could be the person I can never be. But...we’re still here, we’re still holding on. And we’re doing what we love, and we’re winning games, and championships, and we just represented Japan in the damn Olympics. We’ve come pretty far, and we did all that side by side. And I just know whatever happens in the future, if we stick together, we can do absolutely anything.

“I guess it’s been on my mind since that dude from the pub told me gay marriage was legal here...I mean, it’s not like I’m ever gonna love anyone else, you know? It was the easiest thing to ask. But holy hell, it would have absolutely destroyed me if he said no, what was I thinking?” He laughed, then sighed.

“Well, he’s probably going to wake up soon, so I’m going to go back. We had a sudden change of plans. We’re going to Vegas, baby!”

**[September 29]**

**_SakuAtsu’s second California vlog confirms whirlwind engagement, wedding_ **

**_Yes, Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi did get secretly hitched in Vegas_ **

**_Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi tie the knot after getting engaged for all of a day_ **

**Meian Shuugo** @meianshuugo

Damn...those two really did it. This was a surprise to the rest of us in the team too, but while we want to strangle @sakusakiyoomi and @miyaatsumu, we are very happy and proud of them. Congratulations, you psychos. Stay crazy in love.

 **Hinata Shouyou** @hinatashouyou

I CANNOT EXPRESS HOW HAPPY AND AMAZED I AM, I’M ACTUALLY CRYING AFTER WATCHING THAT VLOG. I LOVE U BOTH!!! @sakusakiyoomi @miyaatsumu DROP THE WEDDING VIDEO ALREADY!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, Californians drive like madmen. I was always convinced I was going to die, especially when we would cross cities and use the freeway. And the American tasked to drive us around was such a bad driver by ANYONE’S STANDARDS, so I’m dedicating that disastrous parking scene to her. You almost killed us many times, lady. Cheers.
> 
> P.S. The weather really is crazy there. The microclimates are insane. And the wind when you're by the bay, what's up with that?! I thought I was never going to be warm again. (I come from a tropical country, I might be biased.)
> 
> Sorry there was no actual proposal scene. If it was impulsive, no one would be thinking of grabbing the camera, so Atsumu described it instead. Don't worry, next time we get to see their wedding.


	3. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *summons meteor speech-giving Omi*

**[September 14]**

“So,” Kiyoomi said to the camera. He was leaning against their rental car, and his mask was lowered. “We are about to get married. And my fiance... is missing.”

He sighed, looking like the world was being particularly difficult. He waved an envelope. “I have our marriage license right here. You know what else I have?” He stashed away the envelope and presented a portable wifi router. “The damn wifi. And Atsumu went off looking for god knows what, and he told me to stay here and wait for him, but it’s been almost 30 minutes and I think he’s lost. And he has _no wifi_.” He massaged his temple. “I cannot fucking believe I’m marrying such an idiot.”

The camera turned around to show Las Vegas slowly being brought to life. The sky was darkening, letting the bright neon lights shine.

“I think it’s almost 6 p.m.,” Kiyoomi’s low voice said. “I don’t really know what happens next. I guess we look for a chapel. There are lots here.” A pause, then the camera returned to Kiyoomi’s face. “Did he get abducted by those sleazy escorts? Did he get into a freak accident and die? Did he get cold feet and realize he didn’t want to marry me after all? Should I look for him? If I look for him and he comes back then he’ll have to look for me. Should I trust him not to be an idiot for once and find his way back here?”

He thought for a moment, then in a voice one would use to talk about the weather, Kiyoomi said, “You know that feeling where you’re not quite stressed but you kind of feel like you’re getting acid? If he doesn’t show up in the next five minutes I’m going to go look for him and beat him up. I hate him, I do. He’s giving me anxiety.”

The Spongebob title card made a reappearance: _Three minutes later._

The camera showed Atsumu approaching with seemingly no care in the world, sipping a Starbucks frappuccino while carrying another cup with the other hand.

“Where. Have. You. _Been_?” Kiyoomi demanded.

Atsumu waved his purchases. “I looked for coffee. I just drove seven hours straight, I need coffee.”

“You — you —”

Atsumu paused in his tracks. “Why do you look upset? I bought you your gross black coffee.”

“I thought you were kidnapped by those strippers!”

“Well, they tried dragging to me a hotel —”

_“What?”_

“But clearly, I’m here, so chill!” Atsumu closed the distance between them, wagging his eyebrows at the camera. “This place is pretty crazy. The neon lights are a bit over the top, I got a bit disoriented and lost.”

“So you did get lost.”

“Uh-huh. Panicked a little when I realized I had no connection and couldn’t open Google Maps.” Atsumu took the camera and grinned. “But anyway, I’m here, let’s get married!”

\--

“You know,” Atsumu began. He seemed to be alone outdoors. “I never imagined my wedding. But I think even in my wildest imagination, I would never have come up with this scenario. This is beyond even our level of irrational. Look at me.” He moved the camera further away to show his outfit. “This is a rented suit. Our manager is going to cry when she realizes we didn’t even have tailored suits.”

He continued, “Omi is still being dressed up by the people here. They’re very, er, enthusiastic. We're at the Viva Las Vegas Chapels. In a few minutes, we're going to get married, _holy shit_. And no one back home even — oh. _Oh_ man, hold tight, this is going to be good.”

Atsumu took out his phone and started tapping. Then it seemed as if he started video calling someone and put them on loudspeaker.

“Sumu? What have you done this time?”

“Samu,” Atsumu said urgently. “I’m going to get married and you have to witness it!”

On the phone screen, Osamu’s face froze, eyes wide. He said, “What? That’s not funny. Are you drunk? Wait, _hold on a second_ , fuck.”

“Don’t tell anyone! Not a soul. We’ll do the announcement. But I’m serious, Omi and I are getting married! In a few minutes!”

“What the hell! What the hell, Sumu!” Osamu looked like he’s going to burst a vein. “You didn’t even tell me you were going to propose!”

“It wasn’t planned! I just did it, and then I just got so distracted with everything, I just forgot!”

“I’m going to fucking kill you when you get home. You’re so fucking dead, oh my god, what about Mom and Dad —”

“No time! Ceremony starts in a few minutes, you’re the one person I need to be there, Samu!”

Osamu’s face softened. “You’re fucking crazy, Sumu. But of course I’ll watch, I won’t miss it for anything.”

Atsumu swallowed. Voice hoarse, he said, “Thanks, Samu.”

“You’re really not drunk?”

“Not even a little.”

“Shit. You’re both insane. Match made in hell, indeed. I honestly didn’t think you two would last, but now...”

“Yeah.” Atsumu grinned down at his brother through the phone. “You and the rest of the world.”

“I’m proud of you, brother.”

Atsumu sniffled.

“Why are you crying?” Kiyoomi’s voice was heard saying.

Atsumu’s head jerked up, and he stared for a moment. Then he remembered himself.

“I called Samu, he’s gonna watch the wedding.” He shifted the camera as Kiyoomi came closer and peered down at the phone.

“Osamu,” Kiyoomi greeted.

“I can’t believe you two are doing this, Omi-kun.”

Kiyoomi shrugged. “It’s happening.”

“Man, you both sound so sure of yourselves...I’m the one who feels like I’m not ready.” Osamu seemed to wipe at his face. “Sumu, I can’t believe your idiot ass is going on ahead without me.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Atsumu choked out. “It’s not like things are going to change much. I’m still gonna bug you every day.”

“Still,” Osamu said. “Kiyoomi, after this, he’s yours to take care of now.”

With great seriousness, Kiyoomi answered, “I understand. You don’t have to worry, Osamu.”

“Need I remind you both that I was born first?” Atsumu complained.

Then someone called out, “Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi.”

The video melted into a scene that looked straight out of a 50s American diner. The floors were a checkered black-and-white design, and there was a jukebox and some old-fashioned arcade games. The wall was lined with a LED light that bathed the room in a teal color. And in the middle of the room was a man dressed like Elvis Presley.

Atsumu and Kiyoomi stood on either side of him, facing each other and holding hands. A person, probably a staff member, stood on the chair, holding up a phone, presumably Atsumu’s. A photographer occasionally popped up in the sides, capturing the moment.

When the Elvis impersonator asked them if they prepared their own vows or they wanted the Elvis treatment, Atsumu hastily said, “We got it.”

Then he took a deep breath, and spoke in his native tongue. “Sakusa Kiyoomi. This...might be the craziest thing we’ve ever done, in the history of all the crazy things we’ve done. But I guess it's only fitting because you've been turning my life upside down every day since I met you again three years ago, starting with the day I kissed you and you actually kissed me back. This time last week I wasn’t even thinking about marriage, and now here we are in a trashy fake diner in the middle of a desert. And I’m the happiest man alive. 

“I don’t know why you let me put you through this whole trip, and through the past three years, and still be willing to stand here with me today. I don’t know why I’m the one who gets to hold your hand when you don’t even like people coming near you, or why I’m the one who gets to wake up beside you and see the sun light up your face, or why you said yes when I asked you to marry me ‘ _right now, today_.’ But I am, and you’re _here_ , and I swear with all my heart and soul that I am not letting you go. And I can’t promise that it will be the easiest life, with me, but I will be right beside you, loving you, every step of the way. You can count on that.”

Kiyoomi blinked hard a few times and swallowed. He adjusted his grip on Atsumu’s hands. “Miya Atsumu. I always prided myself in not needing anyone, because I’ve always been alone. But then you crashed into my life and right past my defenses, and I’ve never been the same since.

“You say you don’t know why you’re the person I choose, so just this once, I’ll tell you. I choose you because… you kill the cockroaches in the apartment.” Atsumu let out a startled laugh. Kiyoomi smiled. “And you always carry an extra bottle of alcohol wherever you go, in case I’d need it. And I never asked you to do these things, I never asked you to help me carry my tiny little burdens, but you do. And the world is a lot less scarier when I know you’re by my side. I choose you for your kindness and strength, for your unwavering passion, for all the sacrifices you make for me...and for all the light and joy you’ve brought to my life.”

Atsumu started to cry.

Kiyoomi said, “You’re the reason I believe in love. And you’re the reason why I suddenly believe two people against the world is better than one. I know you think I could have anyone, but there is no one else good enough for me but you. And if you don’t know why I’m fine with this trashy fake diner being the place to start the rest of my life, the answer is because you’re here with me.”

“Oh god,” Atsumu sobbed. “You’re the love of my life.”

“You’re mine, too.” Kiyoomi unlinked one of his hands to wipe at Atsumu’s face. “I’ll want you no matter what you put me through. I don’t want an easy life, I want a life with you.”

“I love you,” Atsumu wept. “I’ll love you for as long as I live.”

Then Elvis declared, “I have no idea what was just said, but you may now kiss.”

They did.

\--

And just like that, they were bound for life.

Atsumu took his phone back, sat down hard on an empty chair, still weeping. Osamu tried to console him, but he was sobbing too. Worse than Atsumu, in fact.

Amused, Kiyoomi retrieved the camera, which had also been handed off to someone.

“I’m officially Miya Kiyoomi now,” he smiled. It wasn’t a particularly big smile, but the light in it was blinding. “Hey, coach, if you’re watching this, you’re gonna have to change my jersey. There’ll be officially two Miyas on the court again starting this year. Heh.”

The twins seem to have heard him because they started crying harder. Kiyoomi turned so he could capture it.

Osamu wailed, “Omi-kun is really replacing me in every way.”

“That’s just fucking stupid,” Atsumu hiccuped, wiping at his face. “Think of it as him carrying your legacy. Our legacy.”

“He has his own legacy.”

“But now it’s intertwined with mine, isn’t it?”

“If you two are done arguing, Tsumu, I’m starving,” Kiyoomi said.

“I’ll call you again later, Samu.” They said their goodbyes.

\--

Later, they were shown dressed in the clothes they were wearing when they left San Francisco, sitting in an actual diner. Their newly bought rings glinted under the fluorescent lights. They placed the camera on a surface somewhere, and it captured both of them in the frame, sitting across from each other.

“So.”

“So.”

“We’re married.”

“We are.”

“And we’re eating pancakes in an American diner, after getting hitched in a fake American diner.”

“Mmm.”

“At like, 8 p.m. in the evening.”

“Their pancakes are really weird. Weird texture, weird consistency.”

“Will you keep picking on every food we try, Omi?”

“Yes. For the rest of our lives.”

Atsumu smiled sappily at him. “I’m looking forward to it."

\--

“Thank god there are motels here, though not at The Strip,” Atsumu said, as they entered the room they were staying in for the night. “We’re at the edge of the city, it’s pretty quiet here.”

“At least there are no more overly touchy, scantily-clad escorts trying to seduce us.”

Atsumu snickered. “Your _face_ a while ago, oh man, I’m sad I didn’t get to record that.”

“You just had to take us here, didn’t you.”

“It wasn’t planned!’ Atsumu laughed. “I just googled where to get married in California and it said Las Vegas at the top! I always wanted to see this place anyway.” He paused. “We can have a better wedding back home if you want.”

“I don’t want. I like this, it’s ours.”

Atsumu looked like he was going to start sobbing again. He kissed Kiyoomi instead. “Let’s say goodnight and go to bed. Wanna shower together?”

Kiyoomi took the camera. “Good night. Honeymoon starts now.”

Atsumu could be heard spluttering, “Omi!” before the video went dark.

**[September 15]**

The video blinked back on, a bed coming into focus. Dimmed LED lights cast a gentle orange hue on Atsumu’s bare torso tangled in the sheets. Kiyoomi stepped closer and trailed a hand from his hair down his back. Atsumu didn’t stir.

Kiyoomi started walking, the camera pointing to the floor. Then there was the sound of a sliding door opening, and he stepped out into the balcony, showing the bright lights of Las Vegas in the distance, still very much alive in the night.

The camera turned. Kiyoomi’s face came into view, hair slightly dishevelled, face illuminated lightly by the balcony lights. He looked like he had hastily thrown in a hoodie.

“I just watched what Atsumu filmed earlier,” he started in a low voice. “He tried to keep it from me, as if that would work. My suspicions were right, it was cheesy.”

He smirked. “Figured it’s my turn. Would be nice if I made him cry again with this surprise video. And if this is going to be our wedding video, I suppose it better do our relationship justice.” Then he turned serious.

“See, for all the public attention we get, most people are clueless about what our relationship is really like. I know Atsumu is easy and fun to clown, hell I do it too. And I won’t say he’s an angel, or that he isn’t a cocky prick, because that would be a lie. I know he comes across as obnoxious sometimes. But I do draw the line somewhere. See, what gets to me sometimes is that people never tell me that I'm lucky to have him. But people always tell _him_ that he's lucky to have me. Like I'm his redeeming quality.

“But I realize I never tried to correct that. We never really seriously spoke about our relationship before, so I think it’s time. The one and _only_ time — I won’t be repeating this crap in any interviews. So sit down because this is a long story."

Kiyoomi leaned against the railing.

“Let's start from the very beginning: Falling in love with Atsumu was the single worst experience of my life. I don’t like change. My life is made up of consistent everyday routines. They’re safe, and they’re predictable, and they’re mine. I mean, sure, in the beginning of the relationship, the high was enough to get my mind off what was happening. I was crazy in love. I liked everything about him, even though I never admitted it. I liked his hair, I liked his accent, I liked his strong personality. I liked that people admired him, but generally couldn't stand him, I liked that I was the only one who could.

"I was so caught up in him that I didn’t realize at first that my world had slowly tilted on its axis. I just surfaced one day and realized everything was slightly different. It was unsettling. And after a while, it got to me. Letting Atsumu in felt like an invasion. And suddenly I just _hated_ everything about him. His hair was stupid, his accent made me want to punch him, and his personality is utter _shit_. So I started pushing and pushing him away. I couldn't stand him. We fought all the time — every day was brutal. And so I broke up with him.

“That didn’t last. We were back together once we calmed down. But getting back together with him didn’t fix things. I was...difficult. Mean. I kept picking fights, we were miserable. And he gritted his teeth and bore all that. Until he couldn’t anymore.

“He said, ‘Omi, I’m tired. I don’t think there is anything more I can give you and it doesn’t feel like you’re trying anymore.’” Kiyoomi stared off into the night, as if lost in memory.

“I remember thinking, ‘Well, I finally did it. I finally pushed him to his limit.’ It didn’t bring me any satisfaction. I was just... _hurt_. That was the first time I ever saw him cry, like really cry. He said, ‘If we really love each other, then why do we keep hurting each other?’ And I knew what he was really asking me was, ‘Why do you keep hurting me?’ And I had no good answer to that.

“And then he just... walked away. And I just watched him go. I kept thinking I should be relieved, because he was gone now. But in the following days and weeks, I realized that the feelings were there to stay, probably forever, and that I probably just lost the love of my life, because I was an idiot. It wasn’t my world that had changed, it was me. And I didn’t _want_ to be that person without him. On one hand, letting him in felt like surrender and I didn't like that. But what was the other option? Miss him for the rest of my life? It was unthinkable. So I told myself I’d give him time, and then I’ll ask for forgiveness and maybe another chance.” Kiyoomi blinked rapidly and swallowed.

“I lasted a month before I was running to his door. Told him I’d rather have bad days with him than good days by myself. And that was the second time I ever saw him cry.

“He apologized to me, too. Said he forgot that when he’s tired, he’s supposed to rest, not quit. That’s such an Atsumu thing to say. But he stuck to it — he never quit on us again. And I stopped giving him reason to. But hell, I’m always a bit terrified that he’ll find reason to. There are still days I wonder why he tries so hard, for me, for us, when he'd have an easier time of it with...literally anyone else. Every time someone flirts with him I get irrationally paranoid that he'd realize he could have someone better. Someone who'd actually be nice to him, maybe, or someone who could actually tell him 'I love you' without wanting to kill himself. But every day he chooses me, and he still tries... _so hard_.” Kiyoomi seemed to lose the battle with his tears and swiped a knuckle under his eye.

“He just drove seven hours straight to bring us here from Cambria. Just to marry me. Wouldn’t even let me drive. He’s such an idiot, he keeps acting like...like it’s a miracle that he got me to come here with him, and he has to bend over backwards for me, and be extra careful with me or else I’d just — leave.

“But where else would I be if not beside him? That’s just stupid. If he told me he was going on a two-week trip to California alone I would have hit him and booked my own flight to follow him. But I would never have done any of this with anyone else. Never.”

Kiyoomi looked out into the night. “Actually before Tsumu, there were a lot of things I never would have done. And I guess I sort of just thought it was because he had a way of pushing me out of my comfort zone. But I’ve started to realize I got that a little wrong. The thing about Atsumu is that he's a firecracker. Blinding when you stare too long or too close. Blink and you miss him, but impossible to ignore. He was always just slightly out of my reach, out of my walls, out of my boundaries. He never pushed me, no. But he makes me want to take his hand and follow him. Because I don’t like it when he leaves me behind. I don’t like it when he’s out of my reach. After all, the night is always darker when the fireworks are gone.

“Atsumu is not always easy to handle. He is not without his faults. He’s not always easy to like...but he is always easy to love. And people like to think he has the more difficult personality but — I know I’m the one who — who’s more difficult to _be with_. And you have to give him credit because he just...bears it. With all the grace and strength you see in him on the court. Never in the three years we’ve been together did he say a single mean thing to me, even in anger. And never did he complain that I was too much for him at any given time, even when I’m snapping at him for forgetting the disinfectant. Which he _didn’t_.” He chuckled, but the sound was wet. He sniffled. "I'm not his redeeming quality — he's mine."

When he composed himself, Kiyoomi looked back at the camera. “I’m not gonna lie, we both give each other hell. We have had a lot of storms — they come and they pass. But that’s how I know that no matter how the weather changes, we’d still be together at the end. You don’t stay with someone because they’re perfect for you. You stay with someone because they’d fight for you. Because they’d _try_ for you. And I want to be able to say that I try for him too. So he can drag me all over the world, even to hell, if he wants. I’d follow him. We’ll walk this journey together, side by side.

“So to all those people who were betting that we’d break up within the year...we already fucking did. Been there, done that, it’s not for us. And to those who are inevitably going to ask, ‘Have you gone insane? Were you two drunk?’ I want you to know that I made this decision with eyes wide open.”

Kiyoomi glanced into the room, then back at the camera. “He’s stirring, so I have to go back before he wakes up all the way. Bye.”

**[October 1]**

**_WATCH: Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu’s wedding video will make you cry buckets_ **

**_Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi’s wedding vlog triggers flood of tears online_ **

**_Volleyball star Sakusa Kiyoomi asks for a jersey revision: ‘I’m Miya Kiyoomi now’_ **

**_Sakusa Kiyoomi makes the internet cry with moving speech about husband Miya Atsumu_ **

**Onigiri Miya (Miya Osamu)** @onigirimiya

To those asking if I was in the know about @miyaatsumu and @miyakiyoomi’s wedding, guess you have your answer. I did know, but not until the last minute, because my brother is a bobble headed idiot. That said, I feel privileged to be the only one to witness it real time, from halfway across the world. Miya Kiyoomi, I entrust my legacy, and my brother, to you. #MiyaTwins #SakuAtsuWedding

[Video: A sliced clip of Osamu, Atsumu, and Kiyoomi’s conversation before the wedding, followed by a clip of them crying after.]

**Yaku Morisuke** @yakumorisuke

Goddamn that wedding was a lot sweeter and more wholesome than I imagined. I’m crying tears of relief. Stupid idiots. #SakuAtsuWedding

> **inunakishion** same. relief. totally.

**Hinata Shouyou** @hinatashouyou

I’M CRYING NO ONE TOUCH ME NO ONE TALK TO ME I’VE WATCHED THE WHOLE VIDEO SO MANY TIMES IT CAN’T BE NORMAL #SAKUATSUWEDDING

> **bokutokoutarou** I LOST IT WHEN TSUM-TSUM STARTED CRYING AND I HAVENT STOPPED SINCE THEN
> 
> **adriahthomas** @bokutokoutarou SAME
> 
> **oliverbarnes** @bokutokoutarou @adriahthomas SAME
> 
> **meianshuugo** @bokutokoutarou @adriahthomas @oliverbarnes I’ve been crying since the start of the video
> 
> **hinatashouyou** @meianshuugo SAME

**Miya Kiyoomi** @miyakiyoomi

I really am Miya Kiyoomi now. It’s on paper (and all my social media handles) and everything. And soon, my jersey too. Try not to get confused this coming season, commentators and hosts. I’m the one with black hair who’ll get the service aces first.

> **miyaatsumu** of course you’d mention the service aces, miya-san

**Miya Atsumu** @miyaatsumu

If you must know, I didn’t see his surprise video until we were on the plane ride home. And yes, I cried like a baby, the stewardess had to approach me to try to calm me down, and give me water and tissues. It was a huge embarrassment and I haven't forgiven @miyakiyoomi

> **yakumorisuke** HAHAHAHAHAHA LOSER
> 
> **akaashikeiji** that’s so embarrassing atsumu-san
> 
> **hoshiumikourai** it’s what you deserve.

**Miya Kiyoomi** @miyakiyoomi

I married this giant baby

[Video: Atsumu wept into one hand, while the other clutched the camera. Not one, but two stewardesses hovered around him. One was handing him a glass of water, while the other was trying to make him take the tissues. Atsumu finally accepted, and started crying into the tissues instead, painful-looking sobs racking his body.]

> **ojiroaran** IT’S WORSE THAN WHAT I WAS IMAGINING OMFG
> 
> **bokutokoutarou** @miyaatsumu bro...ur never living this down
> 
> **onigirimiya** omi-kun, kindly send me a copy of this video

**Miya Atsumu** @miyaatsumu

Kiyoomi stop making me cry challenge (can you believe his vows were sweeter than mine?!)

[Photo set: They stood in the diner-themed wedding venue in front of Elvis. In one photo, Atsumu had his head bowed, as Kiyoomi held the side of his face, wiping his tears. In another, they were kissing.]

**Miya Kiyoomi** @miyakiyoomi

It’s you and me against the world

[Photo: It seemed to be taken in the street outside the chapel, Las Vegas bright and alive around them. Kiyoomi had an arm around Atsumu, and they were turned to each other, giggling and whispering together like they had a secret.]

> **miyaatsumu** stop!! you’re beating me!!!

**Hinata Shouyou** @hinatashouyou

I havent even recovered from #SakuAtsuWedding and theyre hitting me with all these feels again someone send help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are absolutely disgusting
> 
> we stan omi standing up for his husband behind his back only. that speech got away from me...i projected again *shrugs*
> 
> can anyone spot the song reference?


	4. The Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why this is SO DAMN LONG. Dropping this too because I have 100+ subs now. Thanks, everyone!

**[September 17]**

“It is with great regret that I announce to you that Omi and I...are getting a divorce.”

From where he was walking beside Asumu, Kiyoomi rolled his eyes.

“He just told me that he didn’t know who Carly Rae Jepsen was,” Atsumu continued. “This is grounds for divorce. Irreconcilable differences.”

“...of music tastes?”

“ _Yes_. And you know what, I don’t even believe you! I’ve been playing her songs in the car!”

“How the hell was I supposed to know who was singing? You keep butchering the songs while you drive.”

Atsumu paused in his tracks, causing Kiyoomi to stop, too. Then the camera started shaking and swinging as Atsumu seemed to plug in an airpod in Kiyoomi’s ear, the other one in his. When it was stable again, he said, “It’s time to educate you, dear husband.”

“So I’m still your husband? I thought we were getting a divorce.”

“Nah.” Atsumu kissed him on the mouth. “I can’t live without you. But I also can’t live without Carly, so you have to listen, okay?”

“Oh, she’s Carly now?”

“Sorry, I meant queen.”

Carly Rae Jepsen’s “Felt This Way” played on the video as the couple continued to stroll down the street.

“By the way, we’re in Los Angeles! We just left our Airbnb and we’re gonna go exploring. We ended up staying in Las Vegas a couple more days, but now we’re here, and we don’t actually know what to do.”

Kiyoomi snorted. “It’s your own fault. You ruined the itinerary when you drove us to Vegas out of nowhere.”

“No regrets,” Atsumu declared. “Besides we were always going to end up here. Granted, it wasn’t supposed to be until a couple more days. But this just means more time to explore, right? Er, I guess let’s follow the original L.A. schedule I made, then figure out what to do the last two, three days when we get there.”

“Okay. Where are we headed now?”

Atsumu stopped. “I don’t know, I was following you.”

Kiyoomi looked at him disbelievingly. “ _I_ was following _you_! What in the world made you think I had any sort of plan?”

The video fast forwarded through the couple bickering and checking their phones. After a while, they resumed their walk.

“Okay, we’ve decided we’re hungry and we’re gonna eat. We’re going to walk to the Grand Central Market.”

\--

Kiyoomi stared around wide-eyed at the sprawling, crowded food hall. “Atsumu. I forgot to wear a mask.”

Atsumu stopped. “Oh shit. Want to go back?”

After shifting from foot to foot, Kiyoomi’s said unhappily, “No, it’s too troublesome. We already walked far.”

“Are you sure? Let’s go somewhere else.”

“It’s fine. Let’s just buy a pack if we pass by a pharmacy somewhere.”

“Alright. We’ll eat wherever there are less people.”

They found a stall with free bar stools and settled there. It was still noisy, as people passed by around them, but they made it through without incidents.

“This place is pretty fascinating,” Atsumu told the camera. “It’s like, the heart of downtown L.A. They have a little bit of every cuisine here.” He looked at Kiyoomi. “Are you missing the food at home yet?”

“Yes,” Kiyoomi said glumly.

Atsumu laughed. “Are you done eating? We can go now. We can just go back to the Airbnb if you want.”

Kiyoomi nodded. “Please.”

Atsumu led Kiyoomi through the rather chaotic stalls and aisles, but at some point he suddenly stopped. He was patting his pockets. “Omi, please tell me you somehow have the portable wifi with you.”

Frowning, Kiyoomi patted his pockets. “I don’t, you’ve been carrying it.”

“Oh shit, we can’t lose that, hold on.” Atsumu moved them to the side, out of the way of the tourists passing through. “Stay here, I’ll run back real quick. Hold this, will you, or I might end up forgetting that too. Jeez.”

The camera shook as it was pushed onto Kiyoomi’s hands.

“Atsumu, wait —”

“Stay there, be right back!”

Kiyoomi lifted the camera in time to show Atsumu get swallowed by the crowd. Then the view jostled, and Kiyoomi muttered, “Ow.” He seemed to start shuffling away. “Too many people.”

He turned the camera to face him. He was frowning. “I’m in the way of everyone. I’ll just move.”

He glanced around, then turned in place a little bit. He took a few steps, looking from left to right. “I can see an exit, I’ll just go out. I can’t stand this.”

He started walking quickly, making a couple turns. After a while he made it outside and sighed. “I officially hate that.” Then he stepped out of the way as a family passed him to enter the market.

He started walking again, seemingly to get away from the side entrances. He rounded the building and took out his phone. “I’ll just tell...Atsumu…”

Eyes widening, Kiyoomi clutched his phone. “Oh. No wifi.” He glanced around. “It’s fine, he’ll find me. Right?”

He walked further away, towards some benches and sat. He hooked an arm over the back rest, hand clutching the camera so that it showed his sharp profile. Then he waited. And waited.

And waited.

The video fast forwarded through the wait, but it was clear Kiyoomi steadily got more and more distressed. At one point he looked at the camera and said, “Now is not the time to be an idiot, Atsumu. Where the fuck are you.”

After a few moments of thought, he said, "If he's looking for me, then I should stay where I am, right?"

And then a little later, he said with eyes a little wider than usual, “I don’t know where our Airbnb is. I wasn’t paying attention during the walk.” He started absently picking at his lower lip. “Atsumu handled all the bookings and shit.”

He kept glancing at the entrance, jaw working. He kept glancing at his phone, looking more and more unhappy each time he did.

Finally, he quietly said, “I think I’m having an anxiety attack.”

The video sped up until finally, Atsumu’s voice snapped, “ _Omi!_ ”

Kiyoomi quickly straightened, his head whipping to face the source of the sound. He looked like he was about to cry for a second, before he stood up and started running. The camera swung wildly.

“I told you to stay where you are — _oof_ —”

“What took you so long?” Kiyoomi demanded. The camera, forgotten, was giving a skewed view of the street, but their conversation was loud and clear.

“What took — I was looking for you everywhere! You weren’t where I left you! Do you know how big and confusing that place is? And the people — argh! I scoured through the whole thing so many times, I thought you’d been dragged out and murdered!”

“Did it not occur to you I just went _out_ , you idiot? What’s _wrong_ with you?”

“I did go out! Do you know how many exits there are! Jesus Christ, Kiyoomi! I said to stay where you are!"

“Or maybe you shouldn’t have left me!”

“I thought you wanted to avoid the crowd! You — what — are you _crying_?”

“No!" Kiyoomi snapped.

There was a sigh and the sound of kisses and Atsumu murmured, “I didn’t mean to yell. You scared me. Don’t _do that_.”

Voice thick, Kiyoomi said quietly, “ _You_ scared _me_. I thought you wouldn’t find me. I didn’t know where to go.”

“Of course I’ll always find you, Omi-Omi.” More sounds of kissing. “Let’s get out of here.”

\--

Kiyoomi focused the camera on his face. He was drinking from a straw and seemed to be resting his head on Atsumu’s shoulder. He moved the camera to show Atsumu sitting beside him, frowning down in concentration on the two phones he was tinkering with.

“He bought sim cards so we’d both always have data,” Kiyoomi explained quietly. He sipped at his drink again.

After a while, he pulled the straw from his lips, rested his chin on Atsumu’s shoulder and asked, “Are you mad?”

“Hmm?” After a second, Atsumu looked up and said, “Oh. No, of course not.” He brushed his lips against Kiyoomi’s forehead and looked back down on the phones. “We should have done this earlier.”

“I didn’t think we'd need it, the rental came with a free wifi router.”

“I thought the same, but we underestimated our own stupidity.”

“You were the stupid one, Miya.”

“Don’t start with me, Miya.”

Kiyoomi blinked, looking disoriented. “What the fuck. I’m a Miya. Ew.”

Atsumu finally put down the phones and lifted an arm to wrap around Kiyoomi. “Hell yeah you are. No take backsies. How are you feeling?”

“Fine now.” He scooted closer to Atsumu.

“What did we learn today?”

“That we both need internet connection at all times.”

“And?”

“And we should avoid crowded areas.”

“We’re in L.A., babe. That’s not possible. What else?”

“...no wandering off,” Kiyoomi muttered. He challenged, “And what did _you_ learn?”

“No leaving my husband,” Atsumu said obediently.

“Good. Let’s go back to the Airbnb.”

“Alright.”

\--

“Okay, I said I wasn’t leaving him again,” Atsumu said. He was walking outside, the sky dark. “But he decided that we’re not leaving our hotel — er ‘aparthotel,’ technically — the entire day tomorrow. I think he’s been traumatized.”

Atsumu paused to check his phone, then he made a turn. “It’s fine, we do have an extra day to chill, and the Airbnb we got was pretty cool. Luckily they allowed us to extend the dates of our stay because we got here earlier than expected. Good thing no one booked those dates.”

He pushed open a door and entered. “I’m at CVS. If we’re gonna stay in, we might as well make use of the kitchen.”

He grabbed a basket and started examining shelves. “What in the world are these things? Oooh, I see candy, let’s go there.”

Atsumu then proceeded to poke and prod at products before dumping them in the basket. There didn’t seem to be any rhyme or reason to his purchases. Then he checked his phone when it pinged.

“Buy me Cetaphil,” he read aloud. “The hell is a Cetaphil? Is that a painkiller or something?”

Confused, he wandered around like a lost child, until he finally asked a store employee, who pointed him to the right shelf.

When he got there, he said, “Oh, it’s skincare stuff. But which _one_? Ugh, I can’t with that man.”

Atsumu put his phone to his ear, giving the camera a look. “Omi, which one?” Then, “What do you mean you don’t know?” He frowned at the shelf, then sighed. “Fine. Okay, bye.”

When he hung up, he said. “He just couldn’t be bothered anymore, his brain conked out, he’s done for today. Anxiety attacks do that to you.”

He started dumping products in the basket. “Gentle skin cleanser...gentle daily scrub...a mask? I think he likes those so okay...daily facial moisturizer...eye serum, okay I'll take that, too. Dammit, I’ll take one of everything, because he’ll probably like trying all this out. He’s into this shit. Why’d I have to marry someone who’s extremely high maintenance?”

Seemingly being hit with a wave of inspiration, he searched for a nearby staff employee and asked for help choosing skincare products. Eager to help, the lady asked his skin type and he looked at her blankly.

“It’s not for me, but uh...normal?”

“Does she have sensitive skin?”

“He does, actually.”

“Here, these are our most popular products, they’re free of alcohol and parabens…”

He walked out the store with a bunch of new products from a variety of brands. “If this doesn’t make him feel better, I don’t know what will. Also, maybe if he sees them he won’t be mad at the other shit I bought.”

\--

The camera slowly focused on Atsumu’s face. He was lying down on the bed fiddling on his phone, his hair held back by a curler. Kiyoomi’s fingers were spreading mud on his face.

“Atsumu, put the phone down,” Kiyoomi said, trying to bat his hand away.

Atsumu obeyed and stilled to let Kiyoomi continue spreading the product. “But I was reading Inunaki’s daily curses and rants at me in the group chat.”

“Why bother, we don’t even reply.”

“Exactly, it pisses him off when he sees I’ve read them and I’m just ignoring him.”

“You have a shitty personality.”

“You should open the messages and ignore them, too.”

“I plan on it.”

They snickered. Kiyoomi dipped his fingers in the jar of mud mask, moving the camera to show the contents, before returning to Atsumu’s face.

“Why are you torturing me again? I bought all these for you, and this is what I get?” Atsumu asked conversationally.

“You should thank me, I'm doing you a favor. You're turning 26, do you want to get wrinkles?”

“I was blessed with naturally good skin.”

“Yes and I hate you for that.”

“You know, I think Samu just uses bar soap to wash his face.”

“Disgusting. Say no more, I don’t want to hear about that shit.”

“He’s gross, right?”

“Absolutely gross. He probably has cracked and peeling skin.” He finished up applying the product. “There. Leave it for 15 minutes.”

“That’s too long,” Atsumu whined. “I’ll fall asleep. See that, I’m already getting bored.”

“Then go fix our itinerary.”

“Ah, shit, right.”

**[September 19]**

Kiyoomi was walking ahead, hand tugging at Atsumu’s behind him, their fingers laced together. “We’ve learned our lesson, the only way we’re surviving this is if we’re attached together at all times,” Atsumu said from behind the camera. “Also, we’re actually gonna explore now. We’re at Rodeo Drive in Beverly Hills.”

They visited the usual tourist areas, including the Walk of Fame, then they went to Santa Monica.

“This place looks fun," Atsumu said.

"This city is a mess."

"That's its charm, Omi."

"There are more of those hotdog sandwiches everywhere. Atsumu, why?"

Atsumu just laughed.

Then they hit Venice.

"It's honestly so damn pretty here in L.A., Omi. I think this might be my favorite. San Francisco is boring compared to this place."

"I won't argue with that. But is that really your favorite, not the place where we, you know — got married?"

"You're right, I've made a terrible mistake."

They caught the sunset on Malibu beach. Kiyoomi had his arms wrapped around himself, huddled in his coat as he walked, but he wasn’t frowning.

“Pretty, huh?” Atsumu ribbed him.

Kiyoomi gazed at him and studied his face. “I guess.”

And Atsumu leaned in and kissed him under the Malibu skies.

**[September 20]**

“And we’re here at Universal Studios Hollywood! Because we can’t not go. I’m excited for this one.”

“You act like we don’t have a Universal in Osaka. Which we’ve been to.”

“This is different,” Atsumu insisted.

“You have a knack for dragging me to places that I consider a nightmare, you know that?”

Atsumu pouted. “Do you really hate it that much?”

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes. He tugged down his face mask, which made a reappearance in the crowd, and pecked Atsumu, catching his cheekbone. “Let’s go to the damn rides.”

Then the newlyweds traipsed through Universal like they were children who’ve never been to a theme park.

At one point, Kiyoomi was filming Atsumu from a distance, as the other man watched with wide eyes as a vendor created cotton candy from seemingly out of thin air for him. “Look at this idiot,” Kiyoomi said, voice filled with fondness. “How can I live without him?”

\--

“Dinner at In-N-Out. Very classy,” Kiyoomi said drily. “Your turn, Tsumu. Eat it.”

Atsumu shrugged and took a bite of the burger. He chewed slowly, swallowed, then licked his lips. He nodded with a frown on his face. “It...tastes like a normal burger?”

Kiyoomi snorted. “What’s so special about this then?”

“I guess it’s very classic and simple,” Atsumu guessed. He placed an elbow on the table and rested his forehead against his palm. “I would enjoy this more if I didn’t keep thinking about the damn carbs we’ve been consuming. Kiyoomi, I’m _fat_.”

“Seriously…”

“Do you even have any idea how much calories we’ve been consuming? For almost two weeks now, Omi! We haven’t been exercising! V. League season is starting two months from now!”

“We work out the calories in be—”

“Don’t! Even finish that sentence!”

Kiyoomi snickered. “Now’s not the time to have a meltdown about gaining a few pounds, Tsumu. Save it for when we get home. We’ll just have to...work out... harder in the next few weeks.”

“...Don’t. Just...don’t. Why are you so — what’s wrong with you?” Atsumu stared at him like he suddenly didn’t know him.

Kiyoomi _laughed_.

  
  


**[September 22]**

“Last night in L.A. Last night in California,” Atsumu said wistfully. He was driving them somewhere.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see. It’s a surprise.”

The surprise turned out to be a drive-in theater. Atsumu took the camera from the mount before showing the big screen and the cars in the lot, before putting it back.

“Cool, huh? We’ve never done this before, so I thought we should try.” Then he turned around to grab something in the backseat. “Snacks!”

Once they were settled, Atsumu asked, “You like it?”

Kiyoomi grabbed his shirt, pulled him in and kissed him. “Yes.”

“Oh, good.” Atsumu smiled, pleased. He settled back down on his seat.

“This is pretty nice for a honeymoon.”

Atsumu blinked and stared out the windshield. “Honeymoon. Honeymoon?” Horror slowly dawned on his face. “Oh my god, we should be having a honeymoon. It didn’t even occur to me…”

Kiyoomi was picking through their snacks, one hand gripping a bag of popcorn. “It’s fine. I don’t really care either way.”

The movie started. Kiyoomi sat back to watch the movie. Atsumu just stared blankly, looking vaguely distressed.

A title card appeared, saying, _Two and a half hours later._

The vlog cut to Atsumu puttering around in the kitchen of their aparthotel. Kiyoomi’s voice said, “He is now attempting to make us a romantic dinner. He is cooking…” The camera zoomed into the batter Atsumu was mixing. “American pancakes. Using a mix he bought from the store.”

“You said you developed a taste for it!” Atsumu protested. “Listen, we’re having a nice home-cooked dinner, that’s final. Can’t believe we forgot to have a honeymoon.”

“I thought we _were_ on our honeymoon. Here, in L.A.”

“You had an anxiety attack on our honeymoon, oh my god. No, this doesn’t count, we’ll go somewhere for a real one. What do you think of Hokkaido? We can squeeze it in before the season starts in November.”

Kiyoomi sighed. “Whatever you want, Atsumu.”

Atsumu started pouring batter into a pan. While he waited for it to be ready, he put on music and Frank Sinatra’s “Strangers In The Night” started playing.

Then he pulled out a wine bottle from a bucket of ice that had been sitting on the counter. He popped the cork and poured two glasses.

After handing one to Kiyoomi, Atsumu clinked their glasses together and said, “Cheers. We’re stuck together for life.”

“Lucky me,” Kiyoomi said flatly.

Atsumu went back to the stove and Kiyoomi followed him with the camera. The camera zoomed in to show Atsumu attempt to flip it and utterly fail.

“I thought we were having pancakes, not omelettes.”

“Oh, hush you.” He slid the misshapen pancake on a plate. “Okay, fine that one’s a failure.” He made another attempt. This time, it was more successful, albeit a little burnt.

“Try flipping it in the air,” Kiyoomi suggested, when Atsumu was about to turn over the third one.

“Babe, you’re a genius!” Atsumu turned off the stove and pried the pancake off the pan with a spatula. Then he gripped the pan handle, took a few steps back and faced Kiyoomi. “Are you getting this?”

“Yeah.”

“Er, I don’t actually know how…” Atsumu started shaking the pan. “Okay, one, two…” He jerked the pan up.

The pancake flew — and landed right on his wrist, the uncooked side flopping on skin.

Kiyoomi burst out laughing, and Atsumu yelled, “Ow, hot!” Then he reflexively dropped the pan and it clanged to the floor. The pancake flopped onto the ground.

The camera started shaking as Kiyoomi started laughing harder. “The ice, the ice,” he wheezed, voice thick with mirth.

Atsumu dunked his hand in the bucket of ice on the counter, but the momentum had the whole thing falling to the floor too. Water splashed on white tiles.

“Ah, crap,” Atsumu said. He looked over at Kiyoomi who was still laughing. The camera was still swaying unsteadily. “You are having too much fun with this.” He looked back on the floor. “I don’t know why I did that, it didn’t even hurt that much.”

Kiyoomi got a hold of himself and his laughter faded to the occasional chuckle. Atsumu was staring at him fondly. “Alright, clean that up.”

“No," Atsumu answered.

“No?”

“No, you gotta dance with me, right now. I love this song.”

Frank Sinatra’s “Fly Me To The Moon” had started playing and Atsumu began humming and nodding his head to the beat. He lightly kicked the clutter on the floor to the side as he made his way to Kiyoomi.

He held out a hand. “Come on, put the camera down on the counter.”

Kiyoomi obeyed, the frame finally getting a stable view of the kitchen. He popped into view, placing his hand on Atsumu’s.

“I don’t dance,” he said.

“You don’t do a lot of things, but you do them with me,” Atsumu said. He drew his husband closer, lifting their clasped hands as he put his other hand on Kiyoomi’s back. He started leading them and swaying in time to the jazzy beat.

Then Atsumu said, “Careful, don’t step on our dinner,” and Kiyoomi checked the floor and started laughing again, as if he couldn’t help himself.

“We’re a disaster,” Kiyoomi finally said, mouth still shaped in a rare grin. “Will we survive this marriage? We can’t even cook.”

Atsumu didn’t answer, just started singing.

" _Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more_ ," he sang quietly, and it was suddenly clear that Kiyoomi had lied about him butchering songs, because his voice was surprisingly pleasant. " _You are all I long for, all I worship and adore_..."

Face softening, Kiyoomi wrapped an arm around Atsumu’s shoulders and let his head fall closer. “Love you,” he muttered.

“I know.” Atsumu closed the distance between their lips for a kiss.

They stayed like that, swaying and kissing, until the screen faded to black.

**[September 23]**

“And now, we’re leaving California,” Atsumu said, looking a little sad. They were in the car, parked in a building. “I hope to never forget a second of our time here.”

“We have the videos for that.”

“You’re right.” Atsumu sighed, “Well. We’re here at the airport. Gonna drop off this car then get through the airport hassle again. Do you know Omi-Omi, we drove over a thousand miles.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. San Francisco to Yosemite to Monterey, to Cambia...that’s about 500 miles. Then Cambria to Las Vegas is another 500 miles. Then here to L.A...maybe 300 miles? Or less.”

“Wow,” Kiyoomi actually sounded impressed. “You did drive us a thousand miles.”

“And now it’s over.” Atsumu sounded genuinely sad now.

“Don’t be dramatic. We just got married — this is just the start.”

Atsumu whipped his head around to look at him.

“Holy shit, Omi-Omi. You’re my _husband_.”

“Unfortunately.”

“For _life_.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Holy crap, who could believe that? I am so excited to go back home and see all their faces, hurry, let’s go.”

Kiyoomi smirked, then fished out a face mask. When he started putting one over Atsumu’s face, Atsumu interrupted to say, “Hey, one more kiss for the road?”

Kiyoomi leaned in and indulged him and they kissed passionately, shamelessly.

In the next scene, they were armed with their luggage and walking towards the airport. Then the camera turned back one last time to give a last glimpse of the car.

There at the back was a “Just Married” sign that had been hanging there the entire time.

**[October 4...and onwards]**

_**Miya Atsumu and Miya Kiyoomi’s L.A. honeymoon was a disaster and we love it** _

_**SakuAtsu sets off another round of tears as they slow dance during their honeymoon** _

_**Google: Searches for ‘California’ surge amid SakuAtsu’s vlog series** _

_**FOUR VLOGS AND A WEDDING: How the whirlwind romance of Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi captivated the nation** _

**Onigiri Miya (Miya Osamu)** @onigirimiya

Can't believe I cried at their wedding...I blessed an unholy union. I'll have you jerks know that my skin is smooth like a baby's.

> **miyakiyoomi** do you use bar soap
> 
> **onigirimiya** @miyakiyoomi SO WHAT IF I DO?!
> 
> **miyakiyoomi** @onigirimiya ew. blocked
> 
> **onigirimiya** @miyakiyoomi @miyaatsumu ya deserve each other!!!

**Yaku Morisuke** @yakumorisuke

There wasn't even a honeymoon period...they just went straight to having a screaming match in public. Press f to pay respects to this marriage

> **onigirimiya** f
> 
> **sunarintarou** f
> 
> **miyakiyoomi** f
> 
> **miyaatsumu** @miyakiyoomi omi?!?!

**Bokuto Koutarou** @bokutokoutarou

I don't know about u but pancakes are definitely good home-cooked dinner!!!

**Meian Shuugo** @meianshuugo

Now I know who really destroyed the pan in the apartment

**Miya Atsumu** @miyaatsumu

You’re just too good to be true

Can’t take my eyes off you

[Photo: Kiyoomi was on his back on the bed, clutching Atsumu’s hand with both of his, as if trying to tug him down with him. He was looking straight at the camera, caught mid-laugh, lips stretched into a rare smile, even showing a bit of teeth. His eyes were bright, cheeks slightly flushed in happiness.]

> **bokutokoutarou** HOLY CRAP!!!
> 
> **onigirimiyua** bro im sorry to say, you married up
> 
> **meianshuugo** i think im going to faint
> 
> **komorimotoya** i don’t know him. that’s not my cousin, the cousin i knew never smiles...that’s an alien
> 
> **hinatashouyou** my life has changed....

**Miya Kiyoomi** @miyakiyoomi

The city's so hard when you sleep alone/ I need your hands when you drive me home

Appreciation post for this man who drove us over a thousand miles, and this car who took us to the grandest of adventures. Happy birthday.

[Photo: A picture of Atsumu on the driver’s seat of the rental. He had one hand on the wheel and his eyes on the road, but his other hand was holding Kiyoomi’s.]

> **miyaatsumu** you just quoted carly rae jepsen...i LOVE you. marry me again.

**Inunaki Shion** @inunakishion

The nerve of these two to just stroll up to us acting like they didn’t elope without telling us, like they havent been avoiding all of us since they got back...im gonna kill them

[Video: Kiyoomi and Atsumu were approaching from a distance, holding hands and taking their time as they walked. Then Bokuto popped up in the frame as he started to run full speed at Atsumu, yelling “Tsumutsumu!!!” and tackling him to the ground. There was a grunt of pain and a wheeze, and then the rest of the team were around them, yelling incoherently. Someone could be heard crying.]

**MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyblackjackals

“Lovers at first sight, in love forever” (heart emoji) First kisses: as boyfriends, and as husbands. Congratulations to our Miyas!

[Photo set: The first one was a digitally enhanced screencap of their first ever kiss in the locker rooms from the documentary that started it all. The second was a picture of them kissing in their wedding.]

**Coach Samson Foster** @samsonfoster

Now that it’s all said and done, and the two wayward boys are back on their feet, it’s time to get them back to shape for the season. I saw all those burgers and hotdog sandwiches you consumed @miyaatsumu @miyakiyoomi. Prepare yourselves for a world of pain and suffering.

**Miya Atsumu** @miyaatsumu

We’ve lost all the pounds we gained, and we got new jerseys too. We’re ready to beat all the odds together — for the rest of our lives.

[Photo set: Atsumu and Kiyoomi stood side by side, wearing their typical Jackals get-up: Black jersey shirt and shorts, black kneepads and shoes, and a tan jacket. In the next photo, the jackets are off and they had their backs to the camera. On their backs read “Miya,” and their numbers have noticeably changed: Atsumu’s is now 9, and Kiyoomi’s is 14.]

> **hinatashouyou** oh god it’s the date of your wedding pls stop making me cry

**Miya Kiyoomi** @miyakiyoomi

Lucky me.

[Photo: It was a picture of them on the plane, only capturing Kiyoomi who was curled up around Atsumu, sleeping with his head tucked in the crook of his neck. Behind him was a view of the sky and a sea of clouds. Atsumu’s lips, the only part of his face visible in the frame, was curled up in a fond smile.]

> **miyaatsumu** lucky me, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sad about ending this. What do I do now

**Author's Note:**

> I’m @lettersinpetals in Twitter, come say hiii


End file.
